Silver Love
by Serenity August
Summary: Hey yall chapter 5 is here review please
1. prologue

I don't own sailor moon wish I did but oh well read on and review

Prologue

A young girl sat staring at the blue planet called Earth. Oh how she wished she could go there. she was so tired of being cooped up in the palace , she rarely got to go outside unless it was for a lesson. But no one knew that the young princess would slip quietly out the doors at night to sit by a relaxing fountain and gaze at Earth and day dream about what it would be like to go there some day. after staring at the blue planet for a while longer the princess leaned back against a bench near the water fountain and dosed off dreaming of a way to go to earth with out getting caught. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Soon after the princess fell asleep the space teleporter began to glow it grew fairly bright not quite enough to disturb the sleeping planet then went out all at once leaving in its place a very handsome young man. ' goodness it's chilly up here. I should have worn a jacket' the young man thought as a slight summer night breeze blew his bangs into his eyes. As he brushed them back he beautiful fragrance filled the air ' roses... hummm they smell wonderful. There is garden nearby I suppose I guess I will go look at them.' as he approached the garden he stopped in his tracks never had he seen anything more beautiful in his entire 19 years of life. In the midst of hundreds of red, pink, yellow, orange, blue, purple and all shades of these colors of beautiful fully bloomed roses was a sparkling pool of water. A statue of a young girl holding a basket, with water trickling out of the middle. And a bench next to it with what had to be the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a long flowing gown of what had to be silver silk. Her hair which was a silvery gold. Had fallen around her and framed her face as she slept, without a care in the world. ' she is beautiful' the boy thought. 'this is no place for a girl to be sleeping. I better wake her up but I better be quite and do it softly so I don't scare her.' Well the young man was watching her so closely he didn't see the small branch laying on the ground .*Snap*! He stepped on it. The young girl jumped up suddenly aware now that she had fallen asleep outside. As she sat up and turned around to see where the noise had came from she let out a small gasp when she saw a very handsome young man standing in front of her ........................ 


	2. Im sorry

As usual I don't own sailor moon! Review please

Chapter one

" I am so sorry I didn't mean to frighten you!" apologized a still very awe struck Prince Endymion.

(A.N. I am using their royal names when talking about them and when they are addressed formally I will use Serena and Darien when used otherwise). " its OK Darien really I shouldn't have been asleep out side any ways." Replied an increasingly annoyed Princess Serenity. ' If he says I'm sorry one more time I am going to hit him!' She thought to herself. The two royalties had been talking about anything and everything that came to their mind for the past 2 hours. They found they had a great deal in common. Although every thing was said careful because the both not realizing the other was royalty liked being able to forget being a prince or princess. With every story, word, and action the two became very close! " Serena you are so beautiful and sweet why where you alone out here at night?" asked a very serious and slightly tired Prince.

"T..t..thank you I..I..was trying to think of a way to go… to earth!" Serenity blushed as she finished this seemingly embarrassing idea. " Really? Isn't it forbidden to go to Earth?" asked Endymion. " NO! I I mean no it isn't just my mother think it's too dangerous right now because we are not in an alliance with the Terrans." Serenity blushed deeper as she saw the odd stare she was receiving from Endymion. Their eyes locked and neither realizing what was happening leaned forward. As their lips met a spark of electricity shot through them. They jumped back in surprise and stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Suddenly a thought struck them at the same times they where to meet with suitors tomorrow. They both groaned inwardly. ' I wish I wasn't royalty' went through both of their heads. "Darien I have to go I have a very long day ahead of me." Serenity said as she stifled a yawn. " Yes as do I. But my I see you again to morrow night?" He asked hopefully. " I am sorry but that isn't possible. I will not be able to see you again I am sorry." Serenity turned away from Endymion so he wouldn't see her cry. " I understand. But I will see you again sometime I can feel it . So please don't cry good bye my little moon bunny." With that said Endymion kissed her cheek softly and walked away briskly. Serenity stared after the Handsome prince until she could no longer see him then walked silently and sadly inside. That night they both slept fitfully thinking of a new found love that could never happen.

End chapter one

Sorry it's so short but I had to find a good stopping point.

Serenity August


	3. Beautiful Dresses

Hey minna, what's up ? so how do you like my story so far? Sorry my chapters are so short I plan on having a lot of chapters but I am not good at making them very long well I am rambling lol so on with the story review please I don't own sailor moon sighs  
  
*CHAPTER TWO* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
" princess, wake up." A very calm Ami , princess of Mercury, said as she tired to gently shake the princess Serenity awake. When that didn't work the firey princess of Mars, Rae stepped in.(cover your ears lol) " HEY SERENA WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! GET UP NOW BEFORE I TELL YOUR MOTHER' That did it. " oh please don't do that!" A frantic princess yelped as she jumped out of bed. " its about time you woke up its almost ten o'clock." Joked the sweet but very strong Lita who was the princess of Jupiter. "oh no I am going to be LATE, again. She sighed. Hey is my sister here yet?" Serenity asked trying to keep the hope out of her voice. " yes I am." Every one turned toward the door as the princess of Venus and serenity's twin, Mina, walked in to her room. ( oh what a shock they are twins ( ) Serenity ran hugged her sister. " I missed you so much !" Screamed the girls at the same time. " how is father doing? Will he be here soon? Does he remember he had two daughters? Did he write a letter to mama? When." "Sere slow down, father is fine, he is here, yes he remembers you, and he had no need to write mother. We can talk later, we got to get ready for the suitors!" A very out of breath but none the less enthusiastic Mina replied. " FATHER is HERE?!?!" yelled Serenity. Mina shook her head yes. " OK girls out of here so that way the twins can get ready to meet you brothers." Luna ordered as she walked in to the room and jumped up on Serenity's bed. (if you didn't know luna was a cat then why are you reading this ? lol ( ) " Luna we don't have anything to wear!" Mina yelled about 20 minutes later from the huge closet the girls shared. " I knew you two would say that so I took the liberty of buying you each one last night from the one please you have never been!" Luna said as she pulled two big brightly colored boxes from out of the hall way. The girls yelled simultaneously " EARTH?!? Let me see let me see !" They opened the boxes addressed to them. Inside were the most beautiful dresses the two had ever seen. The dresses where Identical except in color. The dresses were actually a long flowing gown that had no sleeves, but came with gloves that came just below the elbow. They had a big long bow in the back, it was slightly low cut, tight fitting at the torso and the dropped dramatically from the waist into a stunning array of silver and blue sparkling layers of silk on Serenity's dress and pale yellow and gold on Mina's. The girls stared in awe at the dresses neither able to speak. "Girls do you like them?" Luna asked very pleased at the looks she was receiving as all the girls where able to do was nod. " Thank you very much!" Serenity and Minalee( formal name for her I will use the girls formal name that I made up while they are being addressed by others besides the other princesses) replied when they had changed and had finally gotten over the shock. "Luna can you and Artemis (mina's cat) change so we can have you guys next to us so we don't have to worry about overly hyper guys?" Mina asked nervously. "yes princess. We shall." A soft blue light glowed as she changed into a pretty young woman of 23 with long black hair and creamy skin like all lunarians with a silver gown on. An hour later the trio was joined by Artemis a handsome man of 25 (he is in his human form normally he is a white cat) with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes ( reminds you of Andrew huh!). He was followed closely by the King of Venus Serenity and Mina's father. "DADDY!" Serenity yelled as she hugged her father " I am so glad to see you." "As well as I am to see you my little moon beam" Tinias replied as he hugged both of his daughters. The group of five walked to the thrown room where Queen Selenity was waiting starting to get impatient. " Mother we are here." Mina said noticing the annoyed look on her mothers face as Serenity tried to hide her giggles as her mother jumped . " Good, I was starting to get worried." The queen stated naturally . "where are the girls mother?" serenity asked " With the sutiors from there planets you will see them later now we shall be going n you two shall meet me and your father for dinner to tell us who you have chosen." The girls sighed and sat down with Luna and Artemis standing behind them.  
  
End chapter two So what did you think review please I hope to have chapter 3 finished soon but I need your suggestions well gotta go Serenity August 


	4. Fathers here

Hey minna-san Sorry it has took me so long to get this chapter out  
  
I don't own sailor moon so sorry  
  
Endymion walked to the throne room tiredly. He hadn't slept much thanks to a blonde haired blue eyed goddess. " Endy! Where have you been? You are going to be late for the introductions to the moon princess! Hurry up we are leaving shortly." Queen Madeline Yelled enthusiastically from across the grand throne room. " Hello mother. I slept late this morning I had trouble sleeping last night." He stated softly as he approached his mother. "Blake, William, Zack, David. Help the prince get ready to leave! The queen yelled as loud as she possible could effectively causing Endymion to go temporarily deaf. ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~** ~*~*~*~  
  
"Serena! It's about time you showed up. Mother has been looking for you all morning!" Mina cried as Serenity came running down the hall. " Yes, yes I know." She replied annoyed. As Serenity stopped in front of her mother and curtsied Queen Selenity sighed with relief." Its about time Serena darling." "I am sorry mother I had trouble sleeping last night. To excited about meeting the princes and everything I guess. Oh mother may Luna stay with me so I do not say something or do something stupid also so I can have a little bit of security . I mean after all you don't know how some of these princes will act." She pleaded. "yes you may now go you are already late." The Queen smiled softly at her twin daughters. Serenity ran into the throne room with Luna bouncing on her shoulders. She stopped before she reached the stairs. She straightened her hair and smoothed out her beautiful dress. Then sat down nodding to the guards and announcer that she was ready. The guards opened the enormous marble and gold doors. Revealed was a very adorable (in a childish way) "Prince Mathieu of Mercury," the announcer's voice echoed throughout. Serenity was already bored. She stood as the Mercury prince walked to the throne. Serenity watched as he walked slowly he was cute he had pale skin with aqua hair and yes with no muscles he was wearing glasses and had a book under his arm. When Serenity noticed this she tried her hardest not to laugh at the older brother of her friend Ami. They talked for about 45 minutes while most of what was said was going over the poor princess' head. Luna noticing Serenity was bored and confused decided to move on. Mathieu was thankful so he could get back to studying. The announcer's voice then rang out "Prince Nathan of Jupiter." As Serenity looked up she saw a handsome young man walking up to her. He was 5'8 almost too muscular with neatly combed brown hair and piercing gray eyes. They talked for about an hour and a half. goddess he talks a lot about himself doesn't he!* * Luna hush just get read of him OK* *yes Serena * "I am sorry to interrupt but it is time for lunch." Luna told Nathan. "I will see you tomorrow Nathan." "Likewise Serenity." "please call me Serena." She said softly as she walked to the dining room with arrogant prince walking not far behind her with only a nod showing he had heard her."  
  
Endymion was just in time for lunch. He wanted to her a glimpse of the moon princess who was said to be very beautiful. 'I am sure she isn't as beautiful as my Moon Goddess' (that's what he thinks lol). As Luck would have it he didn't get to see her for the princess was in a meeting with her mother while he was with the other Prince left to see her. So he went for a walk in the gardens on his why to where he had met 'his Serena' he saw each of his generals with the inner princesses in different secluded parts. Blake was with Mina, William was with Ami, Zack was with Lita, and David was with Rei. He glanced at his watch and noticed that lunch was almost over so he headed back to the palace.  
  
Serenity finished her lunch as her mother talked about the ball tomorrow. Then walked to the throne room thinking about her encounter with Darien the night before. She was hoping to see him but knew it was impossible. She hated being a princess and since she was the 'moon' princess she had to marry a prince unlike her sister and friends who get to marry some one that only has to be noble. "Serena are you all right?" Luna asked bringing the princess out of her thoughts as she realized that Luna had been talking to her she blushed. "umm yes I was just thinking." She sat down waiting for the next prince to come "Prince Jonathan of Mars" Serenity was very surprised that her closest friend Rei's brother had actually came. He was HOTT he had dark violet hair with lilac eyes he was ways cute Serenity thought to her self they talked for 3 hours and became very close just as she and Rei were this is great now I have 5best friends she thought. If the next one is as bad as the first two then he is definitely the one.  
  
Finally he thought as the announcer told him it was his turn now. He waited to hear his name then slowly walked through the doors. "Prince Endymion of Earth." At the mention of her favorite planets name the princess stopped talking to Luna. She stared in awe as she looked up and so midnight black hair, that hung in his sapphire blue eyes, tan skin broad shoulders and muscular chest one word could describe him Gorgeous. then she realized who it was... Endymion looked at the Princess she was beautiful she had silvery blonde hair that touched the floor with crystal blue eyes and creamy skin. Then he realized he had met her before.. Cliff hanger hee hee hee Review please!!! Luv yall Serenity August 


	5. ThePrince

**__**

Hey every one sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapters out I have had some major writer's block lol

Well usual disclaimer to be inserted here.

Now with out further delay on with the story

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@@##@#@#@#@#@#

Serenity gasped she couldn't believe that her Darien was the prince of Earth likewise Endymion couldn't believe that Serena his goddess was the Moon princess. (an I have decided to just refer to them non formally).@ Darien please act like we never met before or we will be in serious trouble @Serenity spoke mentally as she stood up to meet him. @Right as you wish @ he replied Luna saw the two just staring at each other and watched as several emotions flashed in their eyes shock joy and if she wasn't mistaken love.' I must tell the Queen' she thought to her self. She jumped of Serena 's shoulder "where are you going Luna?" Serena asked softly. "I forgot to tell Artemis something very important." She replied quickly "O k whatever." The princess said calmly just as Darien approached the throne. Darien bowed as he said, " it is nice to finally meet the famous Moon princess. Serena blushed and curtsied then replied thank you and its nice to meet you as well Prince of the earth. You may rise" as she said this she held out her hand, Darien took it softly as he stood and placed a gentle kiss on her hand causing her to smile and blush furiously. They stared at each other for a moment and then Serena dismissed the servants and guards from the room. The two then burst into laughter as Serena Jumped into Darien's waiting arms. Darien then sat on the top step to the throne and held Serena as they sat there a comfortable but also nervous silence filled the room. Finally Serena broke it. "I am really sorry **_that I lied to you, but I wasn't supposed to be outside especially by myself. I shouldn't have even been talking to you because I would have gotten a long lecture about having to choose a husband the next day and annoying stuff like that." She said in one long breath. " It is all right, I my self was not supposed to be outside especially not on the moon. I needed to get away from my generals for awhile and I too lied. I am sorry also." He was very happy that Serena was Serenity princess of the moon. They talked and laughed together for like 3 hours then it was time for the evening meal. There was to be the next night as well that needed preparing for._**

At the great dining hall.****************************

Serena and Darien were sitting together while Serena talked animatedly and Darien laughed. Luna and the Queen watched them as Luna told her what she witnessed in their eyes. The scouts were also watching closely. They were very amazed that Serena could get along so well with someone she just met. Mina Being the Goddess of Love could see a soul bond forming. She knew that they met and kissed that is how it started. If they kissed again but a stronger one full of more love then they would forever be together. She told the queen this, who was very happy indeed. " Serenity will you come here a moment please?" she asked excitedly. Serena excused herself from Darien and walked gracefully over to the other end of the table where her mother was sitting. " Yes Mama?" she asked very softly. " I was wondering if you had chosen a suitor darling." She smiled knowing already that her daughter had. " Oh. I have Mother he so wonderful. But I do not wish to have the announcement made tonight. May I please be excused I am getting really tired tomorrow will be along day you know?" she yawned as she said this. " yes honey." Her mother replied as she kissed her crescent moon mark. Serena bade everyone fair well and a goodnight. Darien escorted her to her chambers. "goodnight my dear moon maiden." Darien told Serena lovingly as he kissed her cheek. "good night honorable Prince, keeper of my heart." She replied in a dreamy voice, as she leaned forward to kiss his lips softly. It resulted in an electrical shock that both ignored as it grew to a more passionate kiss The soul bond Flared brilliantly to life that anyone in the hall could have seen it before it faded into an invisible color that only those with the power of love could see. When they finally parted they smiled at eacthother said goodnight a gain and went to their own chambers.

The end of this chapter!! Sooo what did you think? Review please luv yall

Serenity August.


	6. In the gardens

Hey all! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapters up. Pleaase Review and give me some ideas.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.  
  
OK. I need to clear something up Serena was supposed to be meeting them the next day (In chapter four instead of chapter 3) but I realized it sounded like the same day so sorry for the mistake.  
  
@#@#@#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#@#@#@  
  
It was a beautiful Morning on the moon. Serena woke up to the sunlight shining its warm rays through her window. She sat up and stretched lazily. A soft knock was heard on the door. "Enter." Serena said sleepily. The door opened in Mina walked in. "hello Serenity". " Hey Mina were is Luna?" Serena questioned. "Oh, uh I believe she is with Artemis." Mina replied giggling softly. Serena then yelled loudly "LUNA!" Luna ran, more like wobbled fast, into the room just seconds later. "yyyes, Serena?" Luna asked breathing heavily. Serena smiled then replied "I was wondering if we could go to the gardens for awhile with you." "Is that all you wanted Serena?" Luna asked with a sigh. "Yes I think so." "Oh OK well sure" Luna sighed with relief. "GREAT" the twins yelled at the same time. So they got dress in simple dresses and headed out into the garden. "Serena was lost in thought as she picked a white rose right by the fountain she first met her prince at. Mina just kept on babbling about the generals and how wonderful Blake was. Luna noticed how tuned out Serena was. "Serena are you OK?" Luna whispered softly to her. "Oh I'm fine Luna I was just thinking about Endymion." Serena sighed softly. "OK then." Luna stared at her for amoment but stopped after Serena gave her a big smile. " Mina hush for a moment" Mina quickly shut up. " Luna why is your tummy so much bigger? Have you been pigging out to much?" Serena giggled when she said this as she saw Luna's eyes get huge. Mina covered her mouth as she too realized just how her stomach had grown. " Um yes well you see me and Artemis are expecting a baby." Luna replied shyly. "Oh is that why you and Artemis have been staying in your human forms?" Mina asked softly. "Yes we have to stay in our human form as much as possible after yesterday I can no longer be in my cat form until the baby is 3 months old then it will be safe to change her in to a cat with my powers." "How cool!" both girls shouted at the same time. Then they burst into giggles. "Oh by the way Mina what is this that here you and the other scouts have been proposed to by the generals?" Luna asked with a sly smile on her face. Mina blushed furiously. " Well uh yes it is true we were going to announce it tonight. I am sorry I didn't tell you Rena I wanted it to be a surprise." Mina looked down at the flower in her hand. " It is OK Mina I don't blame you, Congratulations!!!!" Serena hugged Mina enthusiastically. "I cant wait to tell mother." Mina squealed. They hurried inside after that to get properly dressed for the day. * ok boring I know but I just wanted to get some information in ~ Serenity August 


End file.
